Clinical information has become an important part of the diagnosis and treatment of a patient. In many cases, clinical information is stored and accessible in a variety of systems in a variety of locations. Currently, user login at several separate systems introduces delay and repetition that can impact performance and negatively influence the diagnosis and treatment of patients.